


Book

by Rey129



Series: Ekoda, Beika, Osaka, Oh My! [9]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Family, Gen, Pirates, Twin Brothers, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey129/pseuds/Rey129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Conan has been taken from the castle, and now his father, King Kudo, is going to take him from the pirates that took his son.  The royal advisor, Hakuba, comes along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book

"Your Highness! Please wait!" a voice called. Shinichi turned to acknowledge the person running up. Hakuba Saguru was running to catch up to his king, who currently looked more like an average sailor than a ruling monarch. The blond himself could also pass for a sailor, if one didn't have a sharp eye or studied the material of his clothes too closely. Shinichi quirked up an eyebrow in silent questioning as to why his advisor was stopping him. "Don't you think that it is unnecessary for you to do this, Your Majesty?"

"Not really. I'm just going to get my son back," Shinichi replied. Why is it that he needed to explain that every time an advisor decided to follow him? This happened so often, they should know that by now. Plus, his son was not going to be returned if he or Ran were not the ones to go fetch him.

"Yes, but Your Majesty, this is a pirate ship!" Hakuba emphasized, signaling to the ship the king was about to step onto. The king turned to get a look at the ship he had already been on so many times he could navigate it as well as the castle he lived in (which given how often he was dragged along in one of his brother's attempts to sneak out, was like the back of his hand). It looked pretty plain currently, but during the day, it was a beautiful ship with a strong hull, beautiful pure white sails, and a lot of extra rope tied up around deck for the crew to cut if they want to go swinging around. It hardly looked like the pirate ships in stories, but the crew itself was not much like an ordinary crew.

"And? It's not like they are going to attack me. If they wanted to, they would have done so already," Shinichi pointed out, stepping onto the boarding plank. He walked across with ease, and certainty, contrast to the blond that followed. "Anyways, could you drop the 'Your Majesty'? It attracts too much attention."

"But Your-"

"I thought I heard someone!" a voice called from over head. Both of the king and his advisor looked up to see a tanned man leaning on one of the ratlines, with varying degrees of shock and boredom. His green eyes glistened with happiness and mischief. "It's been awhile, Kudo! Come to pick up your son again?"

The advisor's eyes widened at the familiar tone the stranger had with his king, and only grew wider with the king's request as to where the captain was. "Kid? He should be in his quarters. Conan-kun is most likely with him."

"Thanks, Hattori," Shinichi said before heading up the stairs connecting the main deck to the quarter. Hakuba followed the whole way, processing the meaning behind his king's familiarity with the ship and it's crew. He watched greetings and pleasantries exchanged as they made their way through the sleeping quarters. One would be hard pressed to prove that he was royalty from the way he was acting currently.

Finally, the two made it all the way to the back of the ship. There was a simple door between them and the captain, and Hakuba was, admittedly, a little curious. If the crew was so relaxed about being in the presence of the king, then how was their captain? Shinichi gave three short knocks and waited for a reply. It came in the form of three knocks, the first and last drawn out while the second was short. The king sighed and positioned himself against the wall, out of the doorway, before opening it, leaving a confused Hakuba in the path of whatever it was on the other side of the door.

The door creaked open before shooting the rest of the way and blasting pick colored smoke and confetti. By the time the mess cleared, Hakuba's hair was dyed green. Shinichi just sighed before cautiously entering the room, only to be tackled by three small figures calling "Shinichi-nii-chan!"

"Oi, you guys!" Shinichi called from under the pile of children. They did back off enough to let the brunet stand up, before crowding around again, asking him all sorts of questions that the king tried to answer, like how palace life was, or how were things going with his wife, Queen Ran.

"Alright, you three, that's enough," someone spoke from the doorway. There stood a young man dressed in a lot of white with a blue shirt and headscarf. He had an eyepatch over his left eye, and a red belt. He lacked facial hair, but that on the top of his head was poking out from under his white hat. He gave a cocky grin when he spotted the aftereffects of the earlier blast on Hakuba.

"Aww, but Kid-nii-chan!" the three children whined and pouted at the older pirate.

"No buts. Shin-chan is a very important person, and is very busy. It must have been hard for him to sneak out just to visit us, so we mustn't keep him, alright?" Kid explained, crouching down to the kid's eye level. The kid's pouted some more, only brightening at the king's promise to visit them again later in the week. They scurried off back to the sleeping quarters when Kid told them to go get some sleep.

"They have grown a bit since I last saw them," the king commented, watching them as they left.

"Well, it has been a few months since you last saw them," Kid pointed out before signaling the two into his quarters. There, the prince was fast asleep on the bed, a book resting beside his head. Hakuba moved to go and fetch the young boy, only to be stopped by Shinichi. Instead, the king motioned for Hakuba to join him by a table, where the royal and pirate were already sitting, a cup in hand. The pirate had taken off his hat and headscarf, and moving to remove his eyepatch. The blond just gawked as a face similar to the king was revealed, with a few differences here and there.

"I see you're doing well, Kaito," the king observed, taking a sip of whatever was in the cup.

"Same to you, Shin-chan. How's Ran-chan doing? I hope she didn't go ballistic when she noticed Co-chan was missing."

"No, she just tore down the entire West Wing of the Palace looking for her precious son," Shinchi shot back, looking pointedly at his look alike.

"Ah, sorry, but I just wanted to spend some time with him," the pirate explained, looking away from the king.

Shinichi just sighed, "That is all fine, but a little warning, or a note would be appreciated. And don't say that you did leave a note," Shinichi said quickly when it looked like the pirate was going to interrupt. "That took forever to find, and it was written as a riddle. Can't you write a normal note?"

"But what's the fun in that?" Kid chuckled. The two just continued to sip from their cups while Hakuba watched on, frozen in shock. It was quiet for a few minutes before Shinichi set down his cup and stood.

"Well, it's about time we get back. Megure will have my head if he finds out I snuck out again," Shinichi said, before turning to the bed. "Conan, time to go," he called gently, rocking the boy. The young prince stirred and sat up, rubbing the fatigue from his eyes.

"Otou-san?" the boy asked, yawning. The king could just smile before pulling the boy into his arms.

"Come on, I'll carry you back to the castle, okay?" The boy just nodded and curled up in his father's arms. His breathing returned to it's slow base in a matter of seconds while Shinichi held the boy close. He got up slowly, so as to not wake the boy and turned back to the other two in the room. "Come along, Hakuba, we better head back. It was good seeing you again, Kaito," Shinichi said, nodding his head at the other.

"I can show you out," the pirate offered, moving towards the door.

"It'll be fine, Kaito," Shinichi reassured. Hakuba was already out the door, with the two royals coming behind. Shinichi himself was nearly gone before he stopped and remembered something. "Oh, right, Nakamori-chan asked me to tell you when I saw you that 'the next time [you] sneak into the palace just to kidnap Conan, [she is] going to come down and personally cook [your] meals for a whole week,'" Kid visibly paled at the thoughts of what the brunette possibly had planned for him. Shinichi chuckled and left the quarters, nodding as they passed bunks with still awake pirates, most nodding back and smiling at the cute fatherly moment the prince was having with the king.

Hakuba held his tongue until they were a safe distance away from the ship. "Your Majesty, may I ask what that was about?"

"Hmm? Oh, that's just Kaito's way of spending quality time with Conan, Ran, and I," the king explained, hefting the sleeping prince so he was a little higher against his chest. "It happens quite often, actually."

"How often would that be exactly, Your Majesty?"

"About once or twice every few months," Shinichi stated, ignoring the wide eyed, confused blond as he continued on the path up to the palace.

"A-and no one tries to stop it? Or increase security around the prince?"

"Why? Even if someone did, Kaito would just find a way to still sneak in and get Conan. Besides," the king added with a smirk at the confused adviser, "who is to stop the king's younger twin from seeing his nephew?"


End file.
